There are many different rotisserie mechanisms which have been developed and a number of which have been patented as indicated by the prior art disclosure accompanying this application. However, prior art rotisseries tend to be single-purpose mechanisms in most instances. In other words, the rotisseries might be extremely well adapted for cooking an entire animal such as a pig, or cooking chickens or rotating fish baskets, but in general these devices by their design tend to be limited to such single functions.
Additionally, as a general rule the rotisserie structure is not only designed to accommodate a single meat type, but additionally provides no mechanism for carving meat over the heat produced by the rotisserie heat source while other portions of the food remain exposed to the heat, maximizing efficiency and lengthening the duration of time in which the food is maintained in its hot, most edible condition.
Prior art rotisseries, even though designed for a whole animal, lack the capability of optimal performance when cooking for large groups, such as for hundreds of people. This is due in large part to the two reasons mentioned above. First, prior art rotisseries typically lack the capability of preparing several types of food or meat to satisfy the appetites of a variety of people that attend in such large gatherings. Secondly, when preparing food for such large groups, it is quite desirable to have a mechanism for maintaining the food warm throughout the long serving period that is necessary to feed a large number of people.